


Home is Where the Doctor is

by shaolin103



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kink meme: <em></em>Kirk/McCoy -- Academy fic, please. I'd love some good ol' fashioned Kirk coming home (or Bones dragging Kirk home) hurt and beaten half to death defending some poor girl's honor, and Bones taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Doctor is

Title: Home is Where the Doctor is  
Rating: R for violence  
Pairing: Kirk/Bones  
Summary: Written for this prompt on the kink meme: Kirk/McCoy -- Academy fic, please. I'd love some good ol' fashioned Kirk coming home (or Bones dragging Kirk home) hurt and beaten half to death defending some poor girl's honor, and Bones taking care of him.  
Bonus points if it turns slashy, but as long as it concentrates on their relationship and friendship and how they work together, it's all good. ♥  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the geniuses that created them.  
A/N: Unbeta'd and only written within an hour so sorry in advance for the mistakes

 

 

Home is Where the Doctor Is

 

*****

It’s not as if he does it on purpose. Trouble had always seemed to gravitate towards him since the day he was born. So, when he saw some chick being forced into a vehicle and screaming for help, he didn’t think twice about coming to her rescue. He yelled at the girl to run as he held off her supposed captors from running after her. It had worked.

So, there he was, fighting off five burly men and he was sure he was actually winning. There were five of them, yes. And they were big guys, yes. But what they had in size, they lacked in intellect. So it wasn’t a surprise that four of them went down one by one with the help of good timing, proper reflexes and at times just sticking a right foot out at the exact moment.

The fifth guy, even though as burly and as dumb, was smart enough to have a concealed weapon with him. Jim saw the knife coming at the last minute and he cried out in pain as the weapon deeply grazed his side. He went down with the excruciating pain. It didn’t take long for the fallen men to get back up and take turns at beating him, heavy boots thumped down on his fingers and kicked at his sides; large fists struck him across the face repeatedly and sent his head slamming on the ground more than a dozen times.

It was sounds of sirens that finally stopped his assailants. The ugly brutes quickly climbed back into their vehicle but two of them remained for awhile, watching Jim as if contemplating on leaving him lying on the hard asphalt or stuffing him in the vehicle with them and finish what they started. Probably do more damage where no one can interrupt.

But when both men tried to pick him off the ground to dump him in the vehicle, Jim thrashed and kicked, and it was enough to discourage both men as their cronies urged them to hurry up before they got caught.  
   
Jim listened as the vehicle screeched off, only to be replaced by the sirens that were undoubtedly getting nearer. It seemed the chick he just saved had called the authorities. Any other day, he would have stayed and answered questions or be taken to the nearest hospital. But one more fight and the College Council was kicking him out. Didn’t matter if he had saved a woman in the process. Nobody would really believe him.

So he left. He was heading back to the dorm anyway. Back to where his doctor roommate and best friend would undoubtedly be able to patch him up. The five-minute walk took almost half an hour long. It might have been because, his sides were hurting and his head was pounding so hard he couldn't see straight let alone walk straight. The knife wound was hurting like a bitch, too.

He finally arrived outside their door. No longer having the strength to punch in the access codes, he leaned on the buzzer instead, hoping against hope that Bones wasn’t on duty tonight. He knew the ringing was incessant since he hasn’t really backed away from the buzzer that held his whole body weight. If Bones was asleep, it was bound to wake the doctor up.

He sighed in relief when a disheveled looking Bones opened the door with a string of curses coming out of his mouth, only for his mouth to shut and his eyes to widen when he saw the state Jim was in.  
   
Jim wanted to say something, either to tell Bones a corny joke to wipe the shocked look on his friend’s face or to yell for help. He didn’t get a chance to do either as his vision blackened and the last thing on his mind was a wish Bones would catch him before he hits the ground. Because seriously, he doesn’t think he could take another blow to the head anymore.

*****

Bones found himself with arms full of Jim as he caught his battered friend. “Dammit, Jim!” He muttered to the unconscious man. “You know the College Council is gonna kick you out if they find out you’ve been brawling again.” He grumbled some more. And the gravity of his last statement hit him; he had to get Jim inside before anyone passing the hallways this time of night saw Jim bloodied and unconscious.

He positioned Jim in his arms, scooped him up and carried him in. Bones laid his friend down on Bones’ bed because his was nearer to the door and his med kit was already on his bedside table anyway.

Bones promptly got to work on Jim’s injuries. He started off with a hypospray of sedatives. With the extent of the injuries, Jim wouldn’t want to be awake for this. Bones didn’t want him to be either. He tried taking off the shirt but opted to cut it off with the scissors when Jim whimpered as Bones tried to loop an arm out on his first attempt. The same thing happened to his jeans.

For the next hour, Bones got busy with stitching gashes – the knife wound itself needed twenty-eight - , setting bones, wrapping ribs, wiping antibiotic cream and closing wounds with the dermal regenerator.

All the while Jim had been whimpering and moaning in pain. Bones would have dosed him with more sedatives but he had just hypo-ed Jim with pain killers and Bones didn’t know if Jim can handle more drugs with his weak constitution and his already weakened state. By all means, Jim should be in the hospital right now, not in Bones’ bed. But sending him to a hospital would mean the Academy getting contacted and would mean last strike for Jim. He was out.

Starfleet had been the best thing that's ever happened to Jim, Bones wasn’t going to take that away from him. And selfish as it sounds, Jim was the best thing that’s ever happened to Bones,  he wasn’t going take that away from himself.

Jim had been the only constant good thing since his divorce, he never thought he’d find a best friend his first day of his new life. But he did.

Bones sighed and settled himself next to Jim, lying sideways and positioning Jim’s forehead on his chest and his arm above his head then cupping the back of Jim’s head with his palm and caressing his temple with his thumb.  
   
“Sshhhhh. You’re alright. You’re okay.” He whispered softly into the silent night, not knowing if he was assuring Jim or himself.

An hour later and Jim was once again in the throes of pain. A fever had developed and the bandages for the deeper cuts had to be changed. Bones dared to dose him with more painkillers but held off on the sedatives. Apart from the external and bone injuries, Jim had a concussion.  
   
Bones would have to wake him every hour.

“Jim.” He whispered softly as he waited for the blue eyes to flutter open.

“Bones?” Jim squinted up at him, pain still evident on his face. And it was a relief that Jim had slightly recognized him in his concussed state.

“Sshhhh. You’re alright. You’re okay.” Bones repeated, wiping off the sheen of cold sweat while tucking in a blanket around his friend. Jim drifted back to sleep and so did he.

Another hour later and he woke Jim again, the fever was higher but the bandages didn’t have to be changed.

“Bones.” Not a question this time. And it was a relief that Jim had recognized him in his still concussed state.

“Sshhhhh. You’re alright. You’re okay.” Bones once again assured. And they fall asleep again.

Another hour and Jim shifts. The fever was gone, thanks to a dose of antibiotics. The bandages remained clean.  Jim buried his face deeper in Bones’ chest and snuggles closer. Bones wrapped the blanket tighter around them and felt Jim clutch at his shirt with his good hand.

“Hey, Bones.” And Bones was relieved Jim was able to manage a slight smile and had recognized the man lying beside him in his less than concussed state.

“Sshhhh. You’re alright. You’re okay.” Bones told him again, cupping Jim’s face and returning the weak smile with his own. They fall asleep again.

It was noon and Jim had been stable and coherent for the past six hours. The fever was gone, the bandage remained clean and the concussion no longer threatening.

“Bones.”

“Sssshhhh.” Bones started.

“I’m alright. I’m okay.” And Bones was relieved Jim had remembered what Bones kept assuring him in his no longer threatening concussed state.

“You’re home.” Bones added, placing a light kiss on Jim’s forehead then down Jim’s cheek.

“I’m home.” Jim repeated, raising his head slightly. And met Bones halfway to kiss him back.

-end-

* * *

 

  
_Written:_ 1 August 2009


End file.
